


Chairdrobe

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: chairdrobe: (n) piling clothes on a chair in place of a closet or dresser





	Chairdrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "chairdrobe" and the definition.

Sherlock looked over at the folded pajamas and robe on his bedroom chair. They weren’t his. His pajamas were in the drawer and his robe was hanging on the back of his door. No, these belonged to his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ Sherlock rolled his eyes. _Such an inane word. He’s not a boy and we’re not friends. John and I are friends. Seb and I are … more than friends._

The two of them had been dating for almost six months and Sherlock was seriously considering asking Seb to move in with him. _I wouldn’t hesitate if I thought he’d say yes, but since he won’t even use the drawer I set aside for him, why would he say yes to half the closet?_

Not knowing what else to do, he called his sister-in-law.

“Hi, Sherlock,” Molly answered cheerfully after the second ring. “What’s up? Please tell me you don’t need me in the lab, I just got settled with Toby.” She was seven months pregnant with her and Mycroft’s first child.

Sherlock smiled to himself, imagining Toby trying to find a space on her ever-shrinking lap. “I need your opinion on something. There’s no case, it’s … personal.”

“Did you and Seb have a fight?”

“Nothing like that. I just … I’m thinking of asking him to move in.”

Her delighted little squeal told him exactly what she thought of that. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I gave him his own drawer in my dresser three months ago and he has yet to use it. He keeps his pajamas on the chair in my bedroom until he comes over, then he keeps his clothes there all night. If he won’t use the drawer, doesn’t that mean he’s not ready to move in?”

“This is really something you should ask Seb. Has he given you any other sign that he might not want to move in?”

“Nothing comes to mind. He’s over here at least three nights a week and he’s said he loves being here with me. Frankly, his place is a hole in the wall, so I would think he’d want a new place to live.”

“Then ask him. Invite him over for dinner then ask him to move in when the moment is right.” He could hear the smile in her voice as she added, “No one can say no to you when you really put on the charm, Sherlock.”

He chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Molly.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

He didn’t get around to asking until the next morning. Sherlock was lying in bed on his side, his head propped up on his hand, as he watched his boyfriend sleep. When Seb finally opened his eyes and smiled up at him sleepily, Sherlock knew it was time.

“Seb … there’s something I need to ask you.”

“No, I’m not going to shoot Anderson the next time he says something stupid,” Seb said, smirking. “No matter how much you beg.”

Sherlock chuckled. “It’s not that.” His eyes drifted over to Seb’s folded clothes on the chair.

Seb followed his gaze. “Is it about my stuff?”

He turned back to him. “That’s part of it. I offered you a drawer, why won’t you use it?”

The sniper looked away. “It’s not important.” He got out of bed and walked over to the chair.

“Seb…” Sherlock quickly got out of bed and approached him, saying softly, “What’s wrong? I know there’s more to this than just a drawer. Please…”

Seb sighed quietly as he looked at the shirt in his hands. “I’m … not used to permanence. I’m in and out of people’s lives all the time. Whenever I even think that I’m staying, I end up leaving again. Hell, I still have boxes at my place I haven’t unpacked and I’ve been there three years. To be honest, this is the longest relationship I’ve ever had and I’m just waiting for something to drive us apart.”

“We won’t let it,” Sherlock said firmly. He gently took the shirt out of Seb’s hands and tossed it back onto the chair before taking both of his hands. “If you leave, I’ll follow you. You’re the patient one but I’m the tenacious one.”

Seb chuckled. “How can I forget?”

“This … thing between us, this relationship if you want to call it that, it will last as long as we both want it to. Take the drawer, Seb. Hell, take half the closet if that’s what you want.”

His eyes widened slightly. “Sherlock, are you asking me to move in?”

Sherlock smiled a bit. “I want to offer you a little more permanence. What do you say?”

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Of course.” He wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist. “Come back to bed? Please?”

“Mmm.” Seb took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. “If you insist.”

Sherlock grinned. “I do.”


End file.
